The invention relates to a valve arrangement.
Valve arrangements using piston slide valves are known. The disadvantage of these known valve arrangements is that when additional functions are necessary for all or some fluid outlets, this leads to a relatively complex and expensive structure. One of these complex structures is a plate design which requires a plurality of partially very long holes and/or holes which adjoin one another at an angle, as fluid channels and a plurality of sealing sites, etc.
Compared to seat valves, piston slide valves have certain advantages, in that with a small structure relatively large flow cross sections can be accomplished, and in this way pressure drops in fluid systems can be reduced.
Furthermore, generic type valve arrangements are known in which to achieve a simplified structure, while preserving the basic advantages of piston slide valves, several slide valves or their housings are flanged in series, or without an additional valve plate, directly to a valve arrangement.
The object of the invention is to devise a valve arrangement with at least two piston slide valves flanged in series with their valve housings, in which (valve arrangement) the valves have optimum behavior, especially optimum dynamic behavior.